


Day 8 - Shopping

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [8]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 080313





	Day 8 - Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 080313

Yuto like to go shopping with Yamada. But he also dislikes it.

Of course he feels happy every time he went shopping with Yamada because he was with his lover but every time they went shopping, Yamada will mostly nagged at him and restrained him to buy things that he want just because Yamada thought that it’s not necessary.

But it seems today’s shopping was a bit different because even though Yamada still nagged at him and prohibit him to buy this and that, Yuto is happy because he successfully persuade Yamada to allow him to buy ‘something’.

Yamada was looking at some clothes when Yuto suddenly coming toward his direction, holding a nurse outfit that only God knows where he found it with a big smile plastered on his face.

“Ne… ne… Yama-chan, can I buy this?” He asked happily.  
“And why do you want to buy a nurse outfit? And furthermore that outfit is for woman not man, Yuto.” Yamada shook his head, didn’t understand why his boyfriend want to buy something like that.  
“You know… it’s actually for you. I want you to wear it.”  
Yamada widen his eyes “And why do you think I want to wear it?”  
“I know that you will refuse, but I really want to see you wear this outfit. I’m sure you will look cute in it. Just like when you wore the police officer outfit.”

Yamada’s ear became red as Yuto said police officer outfit. He remembered what happen after they wore the police officer outfit.

Seeing this, Yuto moved closer and whispered to Yamada’s ear “I want to do the same thing we ‘did’ before while you wear this outfit.”  
Yamada hit Yuto’s chest lightly after he heard Yuto’s words.  
“Yah! You pervert.”  
He didn’t know why his boy friend suddenly became so pervert recently.  
“But you also like it right?” Yuto said playfully.  
“I-”  
“You like it, right Ryosuke?” Yuto whispered again while blowing Yamada’s earlobe made Yamada shivered a little. Yuto’s lips moves a lot closer that it almost touch Yamada’s ear. Yamada could feel Yuto’s breath in his ear.  
“Yuto-kun, we are in public. Watch yourself!” Yamada gritted his teeth, trying to surpressed the feeling inside him. He moved away from Yuto but Yuto moved closer again and do the same thing.  
“Then say that I can buy this and you will wear it. If not I will continue act like this.” Yuto said with determination.  
“Yuto!”  
“Say it, and then I will move away. Or do you want me to kiss you here?”  
Yamada knew that Yuto will really do that if he didn’t grant his wish. Sometime Yuto is just too stubborn. So he ended up nodding his head.  
“Yeay!” Yuto exclaimed happily, a bit jumping and immediately make some distance with his boyfriend.  
“Can I buy new camera lens as well?” Yuto tried to ask, maybe his boyfriend will say yes as well.  
“NO!”


End file.
